


Once in a Lifetime

by rococowitch



Series: When the Night Comes [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, This one might be one of my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococowitch/pseuds/rococowitch
Summary: This was written for the prompt "Our kind of love, it was once in a lifetime," and features my Hunter, Jude, and her vampire man Finn. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: When the Night Comes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596103
Kudos: 12





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Our kind of love, it was once in a lifetime," and features my Hunter, Jude, and her vampire man Finn. Enjoy!

The heat from the fire licks at her skin, almost too hot as she sits before the fireplace with her knees tucked to her chest. The scratch of Finn’s charcoal against parchment lulls her into a sort of trance, rhythmic and soothing, and she gazes into the flames as her mind wanders. 

Her thoughts flit between the investigation, the little town of Lunaris, and its inhabitants. When they stumble upon Finn, the thoughts stop, intensify, and a small smile steals across her face as she feels the rush of adoration sweep across her skin, burning as hot as the flames before her. 

She loves him. Really, _truly_ , with the entire force of her, she loves Finnegan, and even this silent admittance steals the breath from her lungs. 

And it is not a simple love, one that many find in the sun-tired warmth of summer nights, or in the quiet stillness of morning snowfall, no, _this_ is a love that roars and leaves a permanent scar on the heart.

Their love is _bright_ , blinding, all-consuming. It is unable to be tamed and Jude knows the inevitable; it will engulf her, burn through to her very core. In that fire, she and Finn are one entity, one soul, and it makes her heart jump with both elation and terror. 

She stands on the precipice now, so close to stepping into their love’s red maw, ready to be devoured, but she hesitates because she’s been here before. The hole in her heart she’d tried to seal closed bursts open again and seizes her, sending ice down her spine and she _aches_. 

For as much as she loves Finn, there is one obstacle she has yet to overcome, and she hates herself for it, hates herself for letting these feelings dare to try and stifle what has grown between them. The Fates cruel trick that after the loss of her old love she would be sent Finn never goes unnoticed. The echoes of pain from having her love ripped from her still burn in her chest and she takes a staggered breath to steady herself. 

She looks into the flames, leans in, searching for _something_ to reach across and slap her back into her senses.

Instead, it is the gentle press of cool lips on the exposed skin of her shoulder that brings her back to her body. 

“Come back to me, Jude,” he murmurs, his voice low and calm. She looks at Finn over her shoulder, sheepish, knowing her thoughts ran louder than most for him, but her lips curl up in response to the soft smile he gifts her with. Setting aside his drawing, he opens his arms to her, and she gladly goes into the tight fold of his embrace.

The scent of peppermint and whiskey lingers on his skin and she breathes it in greedily, burying her nose into the crook of his neck. He kisses her temple and hums, and they sit entwined for a long moment, basking in the comfort of each other. 

Again, her mind drifts, but this time focuses on something Finn once told her when she’d asked about his past with Levi, how he was able to be so good after being surrounded by such evil. 

_I made a choice, Jude. I was given the choice of becoming someone better, someone who would help the world, not harm it._

Something _clicks_ inside her, and her world shifts on its axis. 

This is a _choice_. It’s a choice to leave the pain and hurt behind and leap into the burning unknown. 

Lifting her head, she gently cups the sharp line of Finn’s jaw in her hands. She searches golden eyes for a moment before kissing him, soft and sweet. They break apart, foreheads touching, and Finn chuckles. “What are you doing?”

“Making a choice,” she breathes, her voice barely more than a whisper. Blood roars in her ears as she pulls back and looks at Finn, his fingers lightly touching over her pulse, feeling it race. “I love you.” Her voice cracks as she says it; Finn’s eyes widen, but a grin overtakes his features and he holds her tighter to him. He knows the power of her words and what it takes for her to admit them, and she can feel his response waiting on the tip of his tongue, but he lets her speak. 

“Our kind of love, it’s once in a lifetime.” She takes his hand and places it over her heart. “And I choose to cherish it.” 


End file.
